


Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning?

by digigirl02



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: 9/11, September 11 2001, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: My tribute to 9/11.





	1. Tommy Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors.

He woke up with forewarning that something bad was about to happen. Looking at the clock it read 8:45 am.He knew that his first class didn’t start for a couple of hours but something felt off. His eyes fell on his nightstand where his old morpher lied. It had been years since he last used it to transfer his turbo powers to a new kid named T.J., but suddenly he felt drawn to it.

Suddenly he heard cries in the hallway. Haley, a girl in his post grad science class knocked on the door. Open answering it he saw the tear stained girl telling him to turn on the tv. 

Following her word, he found himself at a loss. Devastation beyond anything he ever seen played in front of him. Two planes have crashed into the World Trade Center. Smoke covered the building. Now being a power ranger he has seen his share of evil, but not like this. Rita, Zedd, the machine army and Devatox never did something this heinous. Sure, they have sent their foot soldiers and crazy monsters of the week, but that seemed like mere child’s play compared to this. Feeling more weak then he did when his green powers were drained away, or the time when Zordon had died protecting the world from evil invaders. Falling back on his bed he started to cry. 


	2. Jason Scott

Coming home from traveling the world for five years put Jason in a good mood. While he was glad all the help he did during his time in the peace conference, there was still no place like home. 

Glad that he was staying with his parents for the time being, he headed downstairs to fix some coffee. What he found downstairs was devastating. 

The tv, that was usually off at that time of day was on as his parents were glued to the screen. Wondering what they were watching he glanced at the screen and gasped.

Two planes crashed into the Twin Towers. At first Jason couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Surely this was some sort of accident right? Or perhaps it was some kind of trailer for a new movie that they were promoting, after all this couldn’t possibly be real could it? As the former red ranger Jason has seen his fair share of destructions, but nothing like this. This wasn’t some monster attacking the skyscraper but planes. 

Hearing the reporter his heart sunk, why was this happening he thought as he watched the first responders attempting to save those trapped inside, and wondered who are what was responsible for this attack happening. Shaking his head in disgust, he sat down next to his parents and watched the footage, feeling more powerless then he had ever felt before.


	3. Kimberly Hart

Finishing up her morning stretches, Kimberly was called to her coach’s office. Upon entering, she found Gunthar Schmidt watching tv. Knowing the man usually strayed away from watching television, she knew something was up. Looking at the screen she was horrified at what she saw.

The Twin Tower in New York City were ablaze. People from all nationalities were screaming and crying. Many were limping away from the rumble while others were being pulled up by stretchers. Fire fighters and police officers were at the scene rescuing anyone that was still trapped inside. The scene was heartbreaking to say the least. 

Kimberly wished that she had her morpher with her so that she could help. Being a super hero, it was difficult to be sidelined when something of this magnitude was happening. But watching this made her think of something. They people, some who looked like they barely out of high school were heroes, just like she and her friends.


	4. Zack Taylor

Zack, the enteral optimist always viewed life in a glass half full kind of way. Even during his tenure as the black ranger he always tried to his best to remain upbeat. Sure, at times it wasn’t easy, but he felt that it helped out the team morale.

While he always had confidence in his in his ability to turn something negative into something something positive before, such as the time he reminded Jason that while his power were drained, that Tommy was still alive. This however, proved to be more different. As he continued to watch the footage of the Twin Towers collapsing in front of him he started to doubt his ability to make lemonade out of lemons, as the saying goes.

Sure, while he has seen Rita’s and Zedd’s monsters destroying buildings and generally creating chaos on a nearly weekly basis. He knew that it was comparing apples to oranges because he knew that the aforementioned monsters were more or less taking orders from the evil duo. He also knew that Zedd and Rita were intergalactic beings and therefore not human.

For this challenged Zack in what he previously believed and that was that everyone had some good in them. He has seen firsthanded Bulk and Skull display humane qualities and they were your typical run of the mill bullies. This however, made him realize as well as accept the fact that humanity had the ability to be just as evil as any monster.


	5. Trini Kwan

After all these years Trini thought that once she had hung up her suit and gave it to Aisha that her days of being a superhero was behind her. Watching the news she suddenly felt compelled to power up once more.

Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she instantly knew what she had to do. After Skyping her parents and telling them what she was planning of doing. Knowing full well that her saber tooth tiger powers were gone she got into her car and headed to New York City, living in Connecticut at that time she hoped to make it to the WTC in record time while not knowing or even caring that it was there where she payed the ultimate sacrifice 

Arthur Note- I am fully aware of Thuy Trang’s untimely death, but in my head cannon, she died a heroic death much like the everyday heroes that died that day.


	6. Billy Cranston

While working on some new zords for his friends on Aquitar Billy received a call from earth. Knowing how much energy was needed to make intergalactic calls he wondered why someone was suddenly calling him. The last time he heard from anyone was when Tommy spoke to him to tell him about Zordon’s passing and that about three and a half years ago. 

He was surprised to see Jason’s face. While he was initially happy to see one of his oldest friend’s face he soon became concerned when he saw the empty look in his eyes and his tear stained face. Listening to his leader stumbling his words caught him off guard. What he learned and latter saw shook him to his very core.

An attack, more heinous then anything his past enemies had ever done combined had just happened. Highjackers had flown into the Twin Towers instantly killing hundreds. While he was happy to learn about the first responders, it left him feeling ashamed.

He wished more then ever that he was able to return to earth. Feeling once again resentful of his condition, he wanted more then anything to help out in any way he could. While he enjoyed his time on Aquitar and all the friends and progress he made. He yearned to return and to utilize everything he has learned and done during his time as a power ranger and help out once more.


	7. Bulk and Skull

The Power Rangers were the greatest team of heroes that duo have ever known. For they have witnessed firsthand how the team would save their town from countless monster attacks that seemed like they would had been coming straight out of an afternoon children’s show.

But this was different. As the two continued to watch the footage of the terrorist flying into the Twin Towers, they snuck a look at each other knowingly exactly what the other was thinking. Where were the Power Rangers and why weren’t they able to stop this attack?

Author Note- This concludes my tribute, thanks for reading.


End file.
